


Tradição e Liberdade

by emeoonbird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, But It Is Mostly Reference and Appear In One Scene, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sibling Bonding, Sokka is a good brother, how the fuck is this not a tag??
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Yue achava que não tinha muitas escolhas sobre sua vida. Mesmo com seus segredos, ela já estava conformada com o fato de que iria ser apenas a mulher de um grande caçador que nem sequer escolheu para casar e ter filhos.No entanto isso muda quando ela encontra dois irmãos perdidos na floresta em volta de sua aldeia.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Lua Encontra Dois Jovens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> Inicialmente isso era pra ser uma one shot, mas eu não consegui me segurar e acabei expandindo a história, aaa

Inspira. Expira devagar, soltando o ar aos pouquinhos. As folhas arrastando-se uma na outra fazem um som tranquilo e relaxante quando o vento passa, e embora os outros animais ali também estejam verbalizando que não havia perigo algum naquela área, Yue poderia dizer que estava um clima calmo e agradável por ali.

Pena que não tinha ido até a floresta com o intuito de descansar, porque era exatamente isso que aquela atmosfera parecia ludibriá-la a fazer.

Ao focar o olhar no rio a frente, ela conseguia ver seu alvo abaixando a cabeça para refrescar-se, dando algumas lambidas preguiçosas na água.

Como o cervo parecia distraído pelo ambiente, ela apenas manteve a mira nele, com a corda do seu arco esticada e pronta pra atirar. Seus dedos seguravam a madeira com uma firmeza nobre, mantendo-o firme e focado no animal que tinha como alvo.

Yue inspirou, prendeu o ar em seus pulmões e no momento em que ela soltaria a corda, um _trek_ típico de galhos quebrando-se fez com que o cervo ficasse alerta e corresse sem dar tempo para a caçadora tentar atirar em seu alvo.

Com um suspiro frustrado ela ajeitou sua mira, focando agora nos culpados pela perda de sua caça: dois jovens de pele acastanhada, que pareciam levemente perdidos pela forma como olhavam ao redor e cansados, se a forma como seus ombros pareciam carregar o peso do mundo, fosse uma indicação real.

E embora eles não parecessem perigosos, Yue sabia melhor do que ninguém, que se deixar enganar por primeiras impressões — então sem hesitação, no momento em que um da dupla ficou parado, ela soltou a flecha.

Seus dedos ainda formigavam pelo atrito da corda com sua pele, quando ela ouviu os sons que ambos jovens fizeram. A menor arfando ao que dava um mini pulo e levava as mãos a boca e o que estava preso pela flecha na árvore pelo casaco havia gritado tão alto, que os pássaros até voaram daquela região.

Lutando para não deixar um sorriso satisfeito dominar seus lábios, Yue saiu de trás do arbusto em que estava agachada e disse em seu tom mais firme, o arco ainda direcionado a estranha dupla e uma nova flecha na mão:

— Forasteiros não são bem vindos por aqui.

Os dois a sua frente se voltaram em sua direção, os olhos abertos demais para alguém calmo e um leve tremor nas mãos mostrando que estavam decidindo-se entre lutar ou correr. A caçadora esperava que eles não fossem idiotas o suficiente para escolherem enfrentá-la.

No entanto, antes que qualquer movimento fosse feito, o mais alto dali apenas ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição fazendo com que sua companhia franzisse as sobrancelhas em clara confusão.

— Você é da Tribo Shuiliang, não é? — Ele disse de forma alta e clara, com uma expressão séria no rosto, que quase fez Yue esquecer o quão assustado ele estava a minutos atrás.

Seus lábios se contorceram numa linha desgostosa. Poucas pessoas reconheciam os membros de seu vilarejo, ainda mais, logo de cara.

Ela apertou a madeira do arco, colocando mais firmeza na mira que fazia no jovem, no entanto não fez nenhuma menção de que atiraria.

— Como você sabe disso? — Foi o que disse, sua voz carregada de suspeitas e dúvidas.

O alívio relaxou os músculos faciais do garoto alto a sua frente e fez a jovem que o acompanhava olhar Yue com um pouco mais de atenção, o que a deixou levemente desconfortável.

— Porque nós somos de Shuijia!

A simples menção da tribo-irmã fez com que a caçadora abaixasse o arco, de forma que sua mira agora estava no tórax ao invés do coração do estranho.

Agora era sua vez de franzir a sobrancelhas em confusão, não compreendendo a cena a sua frente. Dois jovens, e pelo que ela podia ver, andarilhos no meio da mata e cada um com uma sacola nas costas. As roupas deles não era nem um pouco semelhante com as vestimentas da tribo que Yue estava acostumada a ver no povo de Shuijia.

Entretanto, somente sendo ou conhecendo alguém de lá para saber de Shuiliang — o que fazia com que a caçadora tivesse poucas opções.

Iria ter de levá-los até o chefe de sua tribo.

__

Embora os jovens tenham reclamado sobre terem de usar cordas — Sokka, assim tinha se apresentado o garoto, foi o que surpreendentemente aceitou mais fácil a idéia —, eles seguiram Yue bem quietos pelo caminho de volta até sua aldeia.

Ao chegar perto das redondezas, ela chamou a atenção de um dos homens que ficava ali na barreira entre a tribo e a floresta, e pediu para que ele levasse os dois até seu pai.

— Você tem certeza que deveríamos levar estranhos para dentro da tribo? — Pakku perguntou, os olhos espremidos pelas pálpebras por causa da desconfiança com que encarava os jovens.

— Tenho. — Foi a resposta rápida que deu, antes de complementar em um tom mais baixo. — Eles sabem o nome da nossa tribo.

Isso fez o homem ficar surpreso, antes de voltar o olhar para os outros dois.

— Onde você os achou mesmo?

— Perto do riacho platinado.

Pakku apenas assentiu perante aquela informação antes de virar-se para os — não tão — desconhecidos e forçá-los a andar com ele.

Enquanto eles seguiam um dos melhores caçadores da tribo, Katara — cuja tinha sido apresentada pelo mais alto — virou a cabeça para trás para lançar um olhar cheio de significados confusos e intrigantes em direção a Yue.

O simples gesto a fez arrepiar-se, mesmo que a caçadora tivesse resolvido ignorar a encarada e ir cumprir seu papel na aldeia.

Estava na hora de fingir ser uma frágil garota que estava prestes a entrar na idade de casório, logo, era seu dever ter as tarefas domésticas organizadas, por mais que ela as odiasse com todo o seu ser.

Era hora de agir como a filha do chefe da aldeia deveria.

__

No final, Sokka não tinha mentido — ele e Katara, que pouco depois Yue descobriu ser irmã dele — eram da tribo Shuijia.

— O ritual da maturidade. — Comentou Arnook, seu pai, com um sorriso saudoso dominando os lábios e um olhar distante. — Ainda me lembro de quando fiz minha viagem pelo mundo antes de assumir o cargo como chefe da tribo.

E pelo visto não eram quaisquer membros da aldeia-irmã que tinham aparecido pelas proximidades de Shuiliang — eram os herdeiros do líder.

— E você já está se aproximando da idade matrimonial, Katara? — Yue ouviu sua mãe questionar e segurou-se para manter uma expressão neutra.

A caçadora não gostava da forma como em sua aldeia a maioria dos papéis que as mulheres tinham eram cuidar das tendas e gerar herdeiros — tanto que, com ajuda de Pakku, aprendeu a arte da caça e da espada às escondidas de seus pais.

Ela sabia que logo seus progenitores encontrariam alguém para casar, forçando-a seguir um papel que sabia não pertencer a si.

— Faltam duas estações para isso acontecer, senhora. — A voz intensa e com traços juvenis chegou aos ouvidos de Yue, fazendo-a voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

— E por que veio com o seu irmão no ritual de maturidade? Não é muito cansativo para uma garota como você? — Sua mãe voltou a questionar, as sobrancelhas levemente juntas pelo sentimento piedoso que as dominou. — Pobrezinha, deve ter sofrido tanto.

— Eu vim porque quis. — Katara retrucou dois decibéis acima, com um brilho cativante no olhar que fez a caçadora respeitá-la naquele exato momento. — Não acha injusto os _homens_ poderem conhecer o mundo inteirinho enquanto você fica aqui, sentada, sem ter uma noção do que existe fora dessas fronteiras?

— _Psst_ , Katara! — Sokka resmungou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção da irmã, que o encarou como se ele fosse a coisa mais desinteressante naquele momento.

O silêncio que se seguiu, mostrou que não tinha sido apenas eles três a ouvirem o que a forasteira tinha dito.

— Bem, acho legal que tenham te permitido vir. — Yue comentou de forma calma e controlada, enquanto pegava a taça de prata em mãos com a intenção de beber o vinho ali contido. — Pelo menos terei alguma companhia enquanto estão aqui.

Sua interferência fez com que o clima do jantar voltasse ao costumeiro. Camponeses e caçadores comiam e bebiam com o som de vozes e risadas ao fundo, fazendo uma bela cena de ser vista.

Colocando o copo nos lábios, ela deu um pequeno gole como era o instruído, só que com um gostinho de vitória vindo junto. Sentia sobre si o olhar intenso de Katara, que provavelmente estava cheia de questões sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Infelizmente para ela, Yue não poderia explicar no momento.

Teria de esperar até que estivessem sozinhas.


	2. A Lua Que Brilha À Noite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Pakku não é tão velho assim…
> 
> — Ele tem idade para ser meu avô!
> 
> O silêncio chega de mansinho e entra na tenda, deixando um gostinho de expectativa no ar que é interrompido pela fala da caçadora:
> 
> — Até que você tem razão.
> 
> O riso que elas compartilham naquela noite foi um dos melhores que ela já tinha se permitido dar.

A caçadora foi o mais sorrateira possível ao escapulir da tenda principal, onde dormia a família do líder, para chegar até ao local onde os forasteiros iriam passar a noite.

Ela fez questão de verificar se alguém a tinha visto antes de passar pelos panos pesados, e ainda ficou mais alguns minutos esperando por algum barulho antes de virar-se e perceber que Katara estava acordada.

O olhar que a garota lhe lançava parecia exprimir confusão e um pouco de surpresa, no entanto nada saiu dos lábios dela. E foi olhando o ambiente que Yue percebeu que o irmão dela já dormia, completamente largado e com um pouco de baba escorrendo no canto da boca.

Não foi possível guardar a risadinha que se liberou de seu peito, era a primeira vez que via alguém dormir de forma tão… natural.

A intensidade com que era observada fez a caçadora lembrar o motivo de estar ali, e embora suas bochechas estivessem levemente quentes, ela apenas ajeitou a postura, ficando um pouco mais tensa.

— Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que diz na frente dos outros. — Yue avisou de forma calma, num tom baixo para não perturbar Sokka e acabar o acordando.

A compreensão do motivo da filha do líder estar na tenda deles passou pelo rosto de Katara, fazendo-a cruzar os braços e franzir os lábios em desgosto.

— Não é como se minhas perguntas fossem tolas, _princesa_. — Ela retrucou, num tom não tão baixo assim. Estava evidente na forma como ela falava e se portava o quanto o assunto a incomodava. — As tradições são injustas, e alguém deveria questioná-las. Principalmente quando elas não trazem nenhum benefício para a aldeia.

Um pequeno sorriso se esticou nos lábios de Yue ao ouvir aquilo.

— Você tem razão. — Foi tudo o que respondeu no seu tom mais gentil e tranquilo que tinha. O jeito como os olhos da morena se arregalaram foi levemente cômico, no entanto ela não soltou nenhum som. — As tradições são injustas, mas isso não quer dizer que todas as tribos têm facilidade de compreender isso.

Com uma pontada de tristeza agarrada na voz, a caçadora continuou:

— E é por isso que não podemos questionar elas abertamente na frente de todo mundo.

Os braços de Katara se descruzaram e deixaram as mãos dela agarrarem o tecido que cobria suas pernas. Ela assentiu ao que entendia onde Yue queria chegar.

— Foi por isso que você nos levou até aquele velho ao invés de nos guiar até o seu pai.

— Pakku não é tão velho assim…

— Ele tem idade para ser meu avô!

O silêncio chega de mansinho e entra na tenda, deixando um gostinho de expectativa no ar que é interrompido pela fala da caçadora:

— Até que você tem razão.

O riso que elas compartilham naquela noite foi um dos melhores que ela já tinha se permitido dar.

__

Ajeitava seus cabelos platinados numa trança para que não atrapalhassem sua visão quando estivesse na floresta. Yue tinha combinado na noite anterior de encontrar Katara na borda da vila, para irem até a floresta, já que era o único local que achava ser seguro para conversar livremente com a mais nova — afinal já estava perto da idade para casar, diferente da nova _amiga_ que ainda tinha tempo para aproveitar — e para poder fazer sua caçada rotineira.

A albina gostava de manter-se em forma, por isso treinava quase que diariamente no período da tarde, que era quando tinha um tempo seu. Ninguém suspeitava de algo, visto que Yue era conhecida por passear na floresta nesse horário e poucos caçavam perto da região do rio platinado onde ela normalmente ficava.

Ao terminar de trançar seu cabelo, ela escutou os sons de botas amassando as folhas caídas pelo chão aproximando-se. Não demorou muito para Katara aparecer entre as árvores, carregando um sorriso animado nos lábios e aquele brilho nos olhos que cativava a caçadora.

— É por aqui perto, siga-me. — Foi tudo o que disse antes de ajeitar o arco no ombro e seguir a trilha que já estava coberta de mato.

Elas andaram por um certo período de tempo, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, Yue indo na frente com confiança e leveza enquanto Katara a seguia devagar para tentar fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Não demorou muito para que o som de água correndo chegasse aos ouvidos das jovens, indicando que estavam perto do destino delas.

Em um determinado ponto a albina se agachou atrás de um arbusto, sendo seguida pouco depois pela mais nova.

— Ouviu algo? — A voz de Katara não perdia a intensidade mesmo quando estava presa num sussurro gentil, e perceber aquilo fez os pelos dos braços da caçadora se arrepiarem.

— Não, — Respondeu no mesmo tom, com um pouco de tranquilidade acompanhando suas palavras. — Eu apenas tenho costume de ficar nesse lugar.

Tudo o que a morena conseguiu expressar foi um simples " _oh_ " após ouvir a explicação dela. Yue deu uma risadinha perante a reação fofa da amiga.

— Então, o que você viu durante a jornada até aqui? — A curiosidade dominava o tom de voz da albina, e era ela a razão do brilho de seu olhar.

E apenas aquilo foi o necessário para que Katara começasse a contar sobre como tinha discutido com o pai e sua avó para poder ir junto com o irmão, sobre como a viagem tinha sido complicada no início pois eles eram dois jovens ingênuos do interior — o que fez muita gente tentar se aproveitar deles —, nas pessoas que conheceu e lugares que visitou.

Claro que isso tudo não foi contado na mesma tarde, pois era muita história a ser contada e as tardes de Yue passavam muito rápido na presença da mais nova.

Elas se encontravam quase sempre no bosque, tendo alguns dias em que a caçadora não podia ir porque tinha deveres a cumprir e em outros o sol não iluminava e aquecia a vila, de forma que ambas tinham de recorrer a ficar nas tendas. 

E assim se passava as fases da lua, com ambas as garotas conhecendo-se, tendo poucas vezes a presença de Sokka para adicionar um pouco de humor a mais nas conversas.

__

— Yue, nós recebemos uma resposta — Sua mãe lhe disse, um sorriso nos lábios que indicava o quanto estava feliz com a notícia.

Ambas estavam tomando a primeira refeição do dia sem a presença de Arnook porque ele já estava a resolver algum problema da tribo em relação a época de baixa caça que se aproximava.

A albina num primeiro instante franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa com o que tinha ouvido. No entanto logo o seu coração congelou dentro do peito, o medo de ser o que pensava consumindo seu corpo enquanto abaixava o copo de barro que segurava até ele estar de volta na mesa.

— Recebemos? — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer com o nó na garganta a impedindo de elaborar mais do que aquilo. Estava ficando um pouco difícil de respirar para ela, no entanto sua mãe não pareceu perceber o que sentia.

— Recebemos. — A confirmação em voz cantada só mostrava o quanto Yue não iria gostar daquilo. — O líder da tribo do Oeste aceitou a nossa proposta!

A única reação da caçadora perante a animação de sua progenitora foi um fraco " _oh_ ".

— Mal posso acreditar que minha garotinha já vai se casar.

Ela também não conseguia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a @nyssua pela betagem deste capítulo!!


	3. A Lua Cheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Eu vou me casar, Katara — Foi o que a albina disse, abruptamente. Sua voz tinha saído tão fina pelo esforço que fez só para falar aquelas palavras, mostrando o quanto aquela situação estava a afetando.
> 
> Tui, ela iria achar Yue tão estúpida. Era só um casamento, com certeza não era um motivo para ela estar agindo daquele jeito, talvez ela devesse secar as lágrimas e agir como uma pessoa.

Depois de receber aquela notícia, Yue pediu licença para a mãe e se retirou para sua parte da tenda principal, que era grande o suficiente para se ter cômodos separados para cada um dos membros da família do líder — se parecendo bem mais com um chalé feito de panos e madeira, tamanho era seu espaço.

E foi ali, no local onde normalmente a caçadora dormia, em que ela se permitiu deixar as lágrimas, que já borravam a sua visão, caírem de seus olhos e traçarem caminhos pelas suas bochechas. 

Seu choro foi silencioso, pois o medo de seus pais passarem por ali e descobrirem o motivo de sua tristeza era maior do que o luto pela vida que tinha.

Não poderia mais fazer o que gostava, muito menos em segredo. Teria mais responsabilidades, além de que estaria unida a uma pessoa que nem sequer conhecia e muito menos amava. Pior, esse mesmo desconhecido iria governar sua tribo e sabe se lá o que ele pensava em fazer uma vez que tivesse o poder da liderança de Shuiliang.

Yue não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até suas lágrimas secarem e só restar uma leve dor de cabeça acompanhada de uma falta de energia e força em seus músculos, que a deixavam deitada sobre os panos quentes da tenda. 

Estava agarrada ao travesseiro que usava para dormir, suas mechas brancas soltas pareciam desorganizadas pelos tecidos, visto que ainda não tinha feito um penteado no cabelo ao ter ido se alimentar com sua mãe.

Ela não sabia se havia pegado no sono no meio tempo em que seu coração doía no peito e seus pensamentos davam voltas e voltas no fato de que não teria mais sua liberdade, só sabia que, em algum momento, sentiu dedos quentes e macios passeando por sua cabeça, massageando e se enroscando por seus fios em um carinho tão gostoso que a fez se sentir um pouco menos desgastada.

Ao se virar e olhar na direção da mão, ela viu que era Katara a acariciar seu cabelo. A morena carregava no rosto uma expressão que poderia ser definida como triste. Suas sobrancelhas estavam baixas e seu olhar parecia perdido, todavia o fraco sorriso que ela sustentou no rosto ao perceber que Yue estava a olhando transmitia compaixão.

A caçadora não conseguiu manter contato visual com a amiga por muito tempo, resolvendo se esconder atrás de suas pálpebras enquanto sentia os dígitos massagearem seu couro cabeludo com um pouco mais de gentileza.

Elas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, o silêncio instalado no ambiente dando espaço para reunir coragem e organizar ideias, enquanto ambas aproveitavam a presença alheia.

— Eu vou me casar, Katara — Foi o que a albina disse, abruptamente. Sua voz tinha saído tão fina pelo esforço que fez só para falar aquelas palavras, mostrando o quanto aquela situação estava a afetando.

 _Tui_ , ela iria achar Yue tão estúpida. Era só um casamento, com certeza não era um motivo para ela estar agindo daquele jeito, talvez ela devesse secar as lágrimas e agir como uma pessoa.

— E pelo visto, você não o ama — A voz calma e tranquila da morena interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio, no entanto a albina estava grata por ela a entender.

— Eu sequer conheço ele! — Resmungou ainda com um pouco de dificuldade de falar, embora agora sentisse um calor dominar seu corpo diante a injustiça de não poder sequer escolher o seu próprio futuro. — A única coisa que me disseram é que ele é do Oeste e que se chama Rem.

Inspirando fundo para ver se conseguia recuperar a compostura, ela se ergueu até que estivesse sentada de frente para Katara.

— Não sei quem ele é — Falou com uma entonação triste agarrada a suas palavras. — Nem tenho ideia de como pretende guiar o meu povo, minha tribo, minha vida. Só sei que devo confiar na escolha de meus pais, e se escolheram ele…

— Não precisa ser assim Yue — A mão que antes estava em sua cabeça lhe acariciando agora tinha ido parar em seu colo para agarrar a semelhante com certa força, como se pudesse dar um pouco de sua vitalidade para a amiga.

— É a tradição Katara — A albina retrucou de forma amarga, impedindo a outra de contra argumentar. — Meus pais não me ouviriam se eu dissesse que estou desgostosa com a escolha deles, e mesmo se escutassem, não tenho ninguém que realmente tenha meu coração e possa ser o próximo líder de meu povo.

O aperto em sua mão foi o único consolo que a mais nova conseguiu lhe dar naquele momento.

__

— Aqui, tome esse chá — A morena lhe entregou o copo de barro com o líquido quente em suas mãos. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios que pareciam a transmitir tranquilidade a caçadora bebia um gole.

— É muito bom! — Yue comentou, surpresa com o sabor doce e calmante que o chá tinha. — Onde vocês compraram essas folhas?

— Encontramos com um senhor no Leste que é apaixonado por chás, ele que nos recomendou as folhas dos vários sabores que temos — Katara respondeu para logo depois beber um pouco de seu copo.

— Ele não só é viciado em _água de folha_ como também tem conselhos muito bons — Sokka comentou enquanto passava um pano em seu bumerangue, seu fiel amigo na viagem pelo que tinha dito a albina.

— Se ele te escutasse desrespeitando o chá assim…

O riso que saiu de Yue foi o som mais alegre que tinha feito após alguns dia aceitando o fato de que estava noiva. Sabia pela forma como a morena parecia manter seu rosto sério que a fala do irmão dela não era algo que ele realmente diria ao senhor que conheceram – provavelmente era uma piada interna.

A caçadora sabia muito bem que eles estavam tentando lhe deixar mais animada, e sinceramente, estavam conseguindo.

Ter a companhia de ambos era muito refrescante, e embora ambos discutissem bastante, assistir eles era deveras interessante.

Quando ela percebeu que o clima agradável estava muito silencioso, embora os irmãos estivessem no mesmo lugar, resolveu olhar na direção deles só para ver o sorriso satisfeito que se esticava nos lábios de ambos.

Ver tanto carinho nas expressões alheias fez com que as bochechas dela se esquentassem, algo que tentou esconder ao dar mais um gole no chá.

— E você tem certeza que não ama ninguém, Yue? 

— Sokka!

— É só uma pergunta — Retrucou ele de forma levemente agressiva, provavelmente não gostando que a irmã tenha o repreendido. — Não haja como se não tivesse interessada também, porque sei que está.

A albina olhou para Katara com confusão no olhar, e ver a mesma corando não ajudou muito a responder suas questões. Ela não parecia ser muito interessada em assuntos do coração, porém Yue poderia estar enganada.

— Para ser sincera — Começou a dizer, a insegurança fazendo sua voz soar levemente trêmula. — Não sei se já cheguei a amar alguém.

Os irmãos parecem chocados com o que escutam, pois Sokka não conseguiu fazer nenhum som além de um “ah” e Katara estagnou o copo no ar, sem saber se o colocaria de volta nos lençóis que serviam de chão ou se iria beber o chá.

— Nunca sentiu o coração disparar por alguém? 

— Ou teve problemas pra dormir porque não conseguia parar de pensar numa pessoa? — Complementou o único homem do cômodo, no mesmo tom de voz perplexo da morena.

— Nem percebeu que suas pernas estavam trêmulas e que o coração disparava ao falar com alguém?

— Ou sentiu algo engraçado no estômago, como se o que comeu não tivesse caído bem? — Ao que Sokka tinha dito aquilo, sua irmã apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha numa clara expressão de desgosto pela forma como ele explicou.

— Eu acho — A albina relembrou rapidamente de como vivia antes de ter que se preocupar com a idade para casório. —, bem, acho que não.

Novamente, ambos os jovens de Shuijia pareciam desacreditados nela, embora Yue não ficasse chateada com aquilo. Sabia que era meio estranho não ter tido nenhum interesse romântico em alguém, principalmente quando estava na época certa para vivenciar um.

Porém agora que parava para analisar, talvez ela tenha sim amado uma pessoa. Listando novamente os _sintomas_ citados pela dupla experiente, ela conseguia reconhecer em seus gestos recentes alguns traços da lista.

A caçadora às vezes não conseguia dormir, pois acabava relembrando as conversas que teve com Katara, na forma como ela sorria ao escutar as coisas que dizia, o franzir de sobrancelhas acompanhado de lábios tensos e espremidos em uma linha a cada vez que Yue falava das injustiças que aconteciam na tribo.

Não só recordava dos trejeitos dela, como também do toque reconfortante que a mão da mais nova tinha, de como o olhar castanho brilhante sempre a deixava com as bochechas quentes e em como o coração palpitava mais rápido quando era abraçada pela outra.

 _Oh_ , Tui. Talvez Yue tenha chegado a amar alguém, só não tinha percebido antes.

__

A água que corria pelo lago platinado era quase um calmante para a caçadora. Ela respirava fundo, tomando coragem para o que iria fazer naquele momento.

— Qual era o segredo que queria me contar? — A bela e intensa voz de Katara a fez abrir os olhos para encará-la. Era óbvio a curiosidade nela, visto que estava o mais próxima de si possível, a expectativa emanando de si como uma aura quase visível.

Yue mordisca os lábios, ainda meio insegura se era a escolha certa a se fazer. Ao ver o olhar brilhante da mais nova, ela resolveu que seria agora ou nunca.

— Eu… talvez esteja — Inspirou, tentando controlar a sua voz trêmula. — talvez eu esteja amando alguém.

Os lábios da morena se entre abriram pela surpresa e ela chegou a arfar um pouco, parecendo não saber exatamente como reagir a informação jogada a si.

— Sério? Isso é bom… não é?

— Não acho que meus pais vão aceitar quem está com meu coração — A tristeza se agarrava as palavras que saíam da albina que olhava para as árvores atrás da outra.

— Por que não iriam? — Katara questionou com curiosidade ao que sua mão se encontrou com a semelhante que estava no colo de Yue, querendo dar algum tipo de apoio a mais velha.

— Porque é alguém que chegou recentemente na tribo — Foi a resposta da caçadora à morena. Seus olhos se encontraram com as orbes castanhas, dando um pouco mais de seriedade e intimidade a sua confissão. — , e não é exatamente um _herdeiro_ , embora tenha todas as qualidades que um precise.

A única coisa que escapa os lábios da mais nova foi um “ _oh_ ”. Ela parecia meio perdida sobre o que Yue queria dizer, porém mesmo assim apertou a mão dela, como se precisasse que ter certeza que a albina estava ali, do lado dela.

Ao que Katara parecia assimilar a informação que tinha a dado, a caçadora aproveitava para observar-la. Seus cabelos nos tons mais escuros do castanho tinham pequenas ondulações presas num rabo de cavalo, e suas sobrancelhas franzidas faziam ruguinhas aparecerem em sua testa – não era algo que deveria achar bonito, porém na morena parecia ser um belo pequeno detalhe.

Yue nem percebeu que um sorriso apaixonado adornava seus lábios enquanto a observava, todavia viu o vermelho ir ganhando espaço na pele escura da jovem a sua frente, deixando suas bochechas bem interessantes de olhar.

— Essa pessoa que você está se referindo… — Katara começou a falar com a voz meio aguda, parecendo nervosa só de colocar as palavras para fora de si. — por acaso seria eu?

Tudo o que ela ganha como resposta é um breve assentir da albina, os olhos azuis da caçadora cheios de paixão e felicidade apenas confirmando a pergunta que tinha feito.

E tão rápido como uma flecha acertando seu alvo foram os lábios dela se encontrando com os de Yue num beijo cheio de promessas e descobertas.

Foi um pouco desorganizado, súbito e intenso, no entanto nada disso fez o primeiro beijo delas ser uma experiência ruim — não, aquela seria a memória que guardariam no coração enquanto suas bocas conheciam o gosto alheio e os corações batiam acelerados.

Era o início de uma nova jornada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez agradeço a @fu-ho por me aguentar enquanto escrevo essa short, te amo nenê; e dessa vez agradeço ao @Letum pela betagem, muito obrigado mesmo, aaa


	4. A Lua Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Yue?
> 
> — Pois não? — ela respondeu tranquila, com os pensamentos lotados de abraços quentinhos e juras de amor.
> 
> — Quero que você pare de se encontrar com a forasteira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como vocês podem ver eu adicionei mais um capítulo pra fic ent ao invés de estar faltando apenas mais um pra finalizar, faltam dois 💀💀
> 
> eu percebi que tive de cortar os acontecimentos do cap 5 em dois ent acabou surgindo mais um capítulo, desculpa a
> 
> também sinto muito pela demora, eu tava com uns problemas criativos com essa fic mas eu consegui colocar essa história pra frente — mas não garanto uma atualização tão cedo, a
> 
> enfim, espero que gostem, boa leitura

A noite passada tinha sido tão boa para Yue que ela quase achou que fora um sonho. Os lábios de Katara nos seus, o calor de sua pele, as palavras que traziam alegria e promessas que faziam seu coração palpitar só de cogitar serem reais — tinha sido um momento maravilhoso, e sabia que a morena concordava consigo.

Nos dias que se passaram, ambas aproveitaram qualquer tempo que tivessem para passarem juntas. 

As tardes de Yue, quando não surgia um afazer aleatório para ocupá-la, acabavam sendo, majoritariamente, passadas na companhia de Katara, no lago platinado.

Tinham raras ocasiões em que acabavam por ficar na tenda designada aos irmãos de Shuijia, onde eram mais discretas ao trocarem carícias por causa do medo da albina de acabarem sendo vistas.

Elas conversavam sobre coisas que gostariam de fazer caso a situação delas fosse diferente, as mãos entrelaçadas e um sorriso em ambos os rostos enquanto estavam deitadas nos panos da tenda. Algumas vezes, a morena contava várias piadas bobas apenas para ouvir a risada de Yue — que acabava ficando com os olhos lacrimejados e um tom rosado nas bochechas de tanto rir, todavia, não deixava de ser uma bela bagunça aos olhos de Katara.

Era lindo como acabavam criando um ambiente único delas, um pequeno universo que apenas elas tinham a chave para entrar — no entanto, também era algo muito perigoso.

Por mais que tentassem ser discretas, isso não as impedia de roubar um selinho ou outro.

E foi numa dessas vezes em que estavam aproveitando a presença alheia que acabaram se distraindo demais em deixar a outra bobinha, não prestando atenção no que ocorria a sua volta.

— Katara? — A voz grossa que abruptamente cortou o momento delas continha um tom de surpresa, e foi com o coração acelerado e prestes a sair de ambas as bocas que elas viram que parado a porta estava Sokka.

Yue prendeu o ar em seus pulmões e olhou para a mais nova, tentando achar algum tipo de conforto nela. No entanto, ao ver a expressão irritada que ela carregava, a confusão foi plantando perguntas em sua mente desesperada.

— Já falei para não entrar na tenda de mansinho! — a morena reclamou em um tom estressado, no entanto seu irmão não parecia nem um pouco assustado por estar recebendo uma bronca dela.

— Não adianta tentar disfarçar o que estavam fazendo, Katara — retrucou Sokka. Seu tom de voz não deu brecha para nenhum sentimento além de leve irritação e o rosto estava livre de emoções.

A postura da morena perdeu a seriedade e o ar de irritação que ela passava mudou para algo mais frustrado. Os ombros dela estavam curvados e seus olhos encaravam os lençóis abaixo dela.

Yue não estava entendendo o que rolava ali. Seus coração estava acelerado, a adrenalina corria pelo seu sangue, a deixando inquieta.

E, mesmo assim, o medo a impedia de falar alguma coisa, travando sua voz na garganta com um bolo de emoções.

Foi ali que ela percebeu que estava sendo muito tola. Como poderia tentar ter algo com Katara se não conseguia se impor quando o momento precisasse?

Um suspiro chamou a atenção de Yue. Ela viu Sokka balançar a cabeça em negação e por um momento temeu o pior.

— Por favor, não conte aos meus pais! — ela conseguiu dizer, desesperada, surpreendendo não só aos irmãos como a si mesma.

— Por que eu contaria aos seus pais? — Sokka questionou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, claramente confuso com a fala dela. — Eles não tentariam afastar vocês ou algo assim?

Espantada com a resposta dele, Yue olhou para Katara. Ela parecia focada em analisar sua reação, definitivamente, nem um pouco preocupada com o que o irmão pensava.

— Sim, mas… — Com o indicador, ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, ainda tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. — Você não se importa? Que, bem, eu esteja namorando sua irmã?

Yue sentiu sua mão ser segurada com firmeza e soube que Katara tentava lhe dar apoio, mesmo que ela fosse a única que supostamente deveria precisar naquele momento.

— Não? — Sokka respondeu, embora parecesse mais que ele estivesse questionando alguém sobre. — Se a Katara está feliz, por que motivo eu deveria me importar?

Ouvir aquilo, mesmo que fosse de um não conhecido, aqueceu o coração de Yue. A vida toda ela teve de escutar o quanto as pessoas não gostavam do diferente e o quão errado era e, pela primeira vez, estava escutando o contrário.

Sokka tinha falado com tanta convicção que, naquele momento, ela chegou a pensar que _talvez_ ainda estivesse esperança para elas.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Yue disse, deixando um sorriso lhe tomar os lábios.

O jovem retribuiu o gesto e ela sentiu Katara beijar sua mão.

— Só peço para que vocês tomem mais cuidado. — Ele avisou com um tom de voz carregado de preocupação. — Dessa vez vocês tiveram sorte que fui eu, imagina se tivesse sido algum servo?

— Relaxa mano, a gente sabe se cuidar.

[—]

Aquela noite, Arnook não pode jantar com a família por ter alguns assuntos para resolver como líder da tribo. Os forasteiros tinham decido comer na tenda deles, provavelmente conversando sobre a nova descoberta de Sokka.

Yue sorria ao lembrar do que tinham conversado e de como o jovem tinha sido suportivo sobre o relacionamento que tinha com Katara.

Diferente de si, sua mãe parecia meio distraída. O olhar dela parecia distante e ela mal tinha tocado na comida. Yue teria suspeitado do humor da mulher se ela não tivesse tão feliz e alheia ao que acontecia.

Aquele jantar teria sido apenas mais um se sua mãe não tivesse a chamado antes de se retirar.

— Yue?

— Pois não? — ela respondeu tranquila, com os pensamentos lotados de abraços quentinhos e juras de amor.

— Quero que você pare de se encontrar com a forasteira.

Ao escutar aquilo, ela franziu suas brancas sobrancelhas. Yue demorou poucos segundos para entender o que a mãe tinha dito e mesmo assim teimou em perguntar:

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Suas mãos estavam geladas e seu coração pedia para que saísse daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, no entanto, os pés dela estavam bem cravados no chão.

Yue duvidava que conseguisse sair da sala de jantar sem a permissão de sua mãe.

— Você sabe o que quero dizer. — O olhar feroz que sua progenitora a mandava lhe fez engolir as palavras que planejava dizer. — Não quero mais você se encontrando com _aquela garotinha._

Yue sentiu as lágrimas chegarem em seus olhos, porém segurou o choro.

— Por que está dizendo isso tão de repente? — Ela torcia para que estivesse errada, embora tudo apontasse para que Sokka não tivesse sido o único a descobrir sobre o namoro.

— Porque o que vocês tem já não é mais normal! — sua mãe sibilou. Pela forma como ela segurava os talheres, estava com certeza se controlando para não gritar e deixar os servos escutarem o que dizia. — Você está comprometida, pelos deuses! Não tem noção de que o que vocês têm não irá a lugar nenhum?

Yue se manteve calada. Sabia que dizer o que sentia para a mulher a sua frente não iria fazer diferença: não seria escutada. Do que adiantaria falar que _amava_ Katara? Que todas as tardes que passava com ela lhe deixavam tão feliz e _livre_ , que a faziam se sentir como se pudesse dominar e destruir o mundo se quisessem? Que não queria casar com alguém que sequer conhecia e tão pouco sentia algo por?

Sua mãe não entenderia, sequer tentaria compreender o que estava sentindo ou pensando.

Então ela assentiu, como se tivesse aceitado o seu destino. Talvez tivesse, só que não deixaria as coisas acabarem assim.

— Entenda, minha cara Yue, que eu só quero o seu bem. — A albina escutou as palavras carinhosas, um tom tão diferente de a minutos atrás e não conseguiu sentir nada mais que uma grande indiferença, tamanha era a dor em seu coração. — Por isso mesmo que já enviei uma carta pedindo o adiamento do casamento para ainda esse mês.

Yue lançou um olhar ferido para a mãe, no entanto não disse nada. Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha e a limpou com força.

— Não chore minha querida, você vai ver que é o melhor para você. — sua mãe falou em um tom gentil e tranquilo, não que a albina tivesse se sentindo melhor ao escutar aquilo.

Afinal, quem ficaria satisfeito em ser lembrado de que nunca teve uma escolha em como dirigir a própria vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quero agradecer ao @letumcchi por ter betado esse capítulo, muito obrigado nene pela sua ajuda 💞
> 
> se quiserem gritar comigo eh só vir no meu [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/dorieme).

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro eu quero agradecer a @fu-ho, por ser minha querida helper e aguentar meus surtos enquanto escrevo, assim como quero agradecer a @nyssua pela betagem maravilhosa que ela faz 💞
> 
> Para explicar melhor:  
> Shuijia – Tribo do Sul, aldeia dos irmãos.  
> Shuiliang – Tribo do Norte, ex-aldeia de Yue.
> 
> sim eu escrevi yuetara pra dar mais amor e atenção pra yue, problema??


End file.
